Update:Mining
Zodiac Festival}} To-do list for this week: * Get the new Amare outfit. Look drop-dead-in-the-Wilderness gorgeous while you... * ...rack up prizes in the new Zodiac Festival event, without forgetting to... * ...help out Mods Jack, Deg, Tomb and Shogun by taking part in the Mining and Smithing Beta and letting them know what you think of the content! Unleash your inner critic this week for your first look at Mining and Smithing 2.0, chockablock with new core mechanics to tinker with to your heart's content. There’s the ore bag, upgrading equipment, decorating equipment, heating with the forge, non-competitive rocks, new tiers of metal and much more! We want your feedback on all of it. No need to sign up and no need for membership. Just log in here (or below) with your regular account (requires NXT) and jump right in. Once you’re there, you can live your best life. Dreaming of 99? Here, you can be whichever level you like; what matters is getting your mitts on every bit of Mining and Smithing beta content we currently have on offer - no barriers, no restrictions. It’s all at your forge-hardened fingertips. When you arrive in the beta world, you’ll find yourself locked into one small area with all the Mining and Smithing content you’ll need. You won’t have access to anything else, including the Artisans' Workshop, cannonballs, mining outfits, auras, familiars and the toolbelt as these haven't yet been updated. Most importantly, we need your feedback. You can tell us what you think on the forums and on the opinion poll, as well as on Reddit and Twitter (@JagexJack, @JagexDeg, @JagexTomb, @JagexShogun). Click here to take part. Celebrate in-game with our new event: The Zodiac Festival! Each day we’ll give you a new task to complete within three days in exchange for Zodiac Talismans, which you can cash in for mystery boxes (filled with XP and Zodiac costumes) and the occasional unique reward: the Zodiac Shield Override, the Tea Service Resting Animation or maybe even Foo the Foo Lion pet. Head over to the Events tab to get started and hand in your Zodiac Talismans - as many as you like, no cap - to Yinteng, just north of Lumbridge Crater. Ironman? All the above still applies, sans experience. You have until the 25th. Have fun! Love is in the air, as they say, and we’re certainly feeling the pheromones. That’s why we’ve whipped up the new Amare outfit! Exclusive to Solomon’s General Store, this entrancing ensemble is sure to get sparks flying. Ready to get your Cupid on? Highlights from this week’s patch notes: * Deposit boxes now include a right-click 'Deposit All' option. * The amount of times a player can be caught thieving in Prifddinas now starts to cool down after being caught once. * A 'don't ask me again' option has been added when declining a special Slayer assignment. This can be re-enabled via dialogue options with the relevant Slayer Master when asking about special assignments. * An issue preventing Premier Club Bronze and Silver members from upgrading their membership has been fixed. * The following improvements were made to slider puzzles, in particular the ones used during hard and elite clue scrolls: ** They are now much more responsive to control ** It is now possible to invert the keyboard controls using a checkbox on the interface ** There is now a 'check' button on the puzzle box interface to highlight incorrectly placed tiles Visit the patch notes forum thread for the full list. Make sure you tell the boys your feedback on the Mining and Smithing beta here! The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! This February we’ve got something brand new for you: a Deep-Sea Fishing animation override, ready for the content release later this year. Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Mod Jack and Mod Deg will be taking players through the new Mining and Smithing Rework beta, showcasing all the potential content and asking for your feedback. Hop in and join them live on Twitch and YouTube! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop. Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled, and the item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing animation override – will be a guaranteed drop.